


Keep Talkin' to Me

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices of Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Proper and Punny, Red has had a Bad Time, Romance, Who Could They Be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: The voice in your head (conscious or temptation) has the same voice as your Soulmate (has slight leaning toward their personality but submissive to own beliefs): ClassicCherryBerryIn a world where people are giving up on ever finding their Soulmates, Red desperately clings to the voices in his head. He'll never give up on them.They saved his life after all.





	Keep Talkin' to Me

"Heeey, cutie."

Red glanced over, still sucking the last dredges of mustard from the bottle. He watched, unimpressed, as a muscular bipedal horse monster tried to seductively lean on the counter beside him. Tried being the word. It looked more like leaning on it for dear life than any sort of suave attempt at enticing attraction.

"You wanna have a good time?" The guy slurred, breath stinking of more than just consumed alcohol. Red frowned in distaste. When was the last time this guy brushed his teeth?

To a skeleton, it was just insulting. Not at all attractive in a mate.

He eyed the rest of the guy out of curiosity and wondered just what got a well-dressed monster like this one drunker than Drunk Bunny on a bad day. However, he paused to consider it for a completely selfish reason.

'maybe it won' be so bad, he did promise a good time…'

A moment later and he grinned as two voices echoed in his skull.

' _don't know about that, guy looks half a_ clop _from passing out._ ' One of them complained lightly, stressing out the pun that made Red chuckle.

'You should not be accepting invitations to one-night stands while you are the slightest bit intoxicated!' A louder voice came on the first one's heels and Red closed his sockets at the reprimand. It sounded similar to something his lil' brother had shouted in the past when he'd kicked partners he didn't know the name of off his mattress in the mornings.

"yeah, yeah, no need ta shout…" He grumbled, hiding his smile with another drag of mustard.

"Whatch'er say there sweetcheeks?"

Red dropped a handful of coin on the counter and banged it twice. Chillby glanced over from where he was working his bartender skills for a recent walk-in and nodded once before he turned back to his concoctions. Satisfied that his friend wouldn't be calling home to bother his brother about a tab, he turned back to the monster who had been reaching for his shoulder.

He slapped it away effortlessly and smirked, "sorry pal, voices in my head 're tellin' me no."

The horse monster snorted, "You're one 'a them then. Listenin' ta someone you'll never meet." He threw his arms to the side, grinning goofily and almost loosing his balance and smashing his face into the counter, "C'mon, let loose cutie. I cast mine aside an' never looked back."

Red stared at the monster in front of him and felt the mere disdain he'd felt for him turn into cold revulsion. He didn't have to wonder why this otherwise wealthy-looking monster had come to be here. He had lost the ability to hear his Soulmate's voice.

His expression twisted into a glower.

There were only two reasons for that happen. Your soulmate either died, and Red shuddered at the memory of the monsters he'd seen suffering from that particular reason, or you _chose_ to let it go.

The other monster seemed to realize his mistake as his arms dropped, face going ashen, and Red realized his magic had begun to twist threateningly from his socket. He didn't contain it, instead he leaned forward and snarled lowly, "get out of my fuckin' face. if i ever come in ta this bar and yer here…?" He paused, a chill running down his spine as a thought occurred to him. "but then… yer got no one ta tell yer it's a bad fuckin' idea, do yer?"

Red relished in the look of guilt, of the shade of fear within that guilt, as the truth sank in.

He hopped off his barstool and left the other monster stewing in his shame. He waved a hand behind him toward Chillby and knew that the observant bartender had heard the exchange despite the duties of the bar he was occupied with. He nor the other regulars of Chillby's would be seeing that monster again.

As he trekked home, pulling his hood up against the harsh wind, he slowly let his anger disperse.

What kind of person… why would anyone ever want to be without their soulmate's voice? They were the one thing you could count on if you had nothing in the world.

Of course, it wasn't as if your Soulmate actually _spoke_ to you. After you reached the point of sexual maturity, the voices appeared.

It was more like the imprint of their personality surfaced as a conscious, a balm against hurts, tempting you, or even an idle observation. They weren't omniscient, the voices only remarked on what the monster saw, heard, or felt, but they always aimed to help.

He stumbled to a stop, leaning against the fence he'd been walking next to. The idea of losing the voices of his soulmates was almost enough to send him into another panic attack.

' _hey, can't lose us unless you want to._ ' The soothing voice of Punny whispered to him and Red nodded, breathing in deeply a few times.

'never.' He promised though he knew his actual soulmates would not hear it.

He never wanted them to leave, they'd saved his Soul and his sanity when life was determined to crush him under it's cruel heel. Only they're constant murmur in the back of his skull had kept him alive until his little brother found him and took the tangled reigns of his life.

He only hoped his own voice was as helpful for them, or to find them so he could help them as more than a bodiless voice.

And once he found them, he thought with a smile hidden in the fluff of his hood, he would be able to hear them for real.

Taking another deep breath, he continued his walk home. He might be slightly inebriated but it had been hammered into his skull to be home before 11pm or risk his brother's wrath. Edge was always the angriest when he was worried. He heard Proper scold him about being home long before an hour until midnight anyway and chuckled at the advice he'd try but probably fail to heed.

It was really unfortunate that the number of monsters who choose to abandon their Soulmates were rising. Whether by threat of conspiracy, raised to do so, or even losing hope in ever finding them. It made Red feel cold, an impressive feat for a skeleton, when he thought about it.

To be alone. Truly alone.

It sounded **terrifying**.

Red's shiver had nothing to do with the biting wind and he increased his pace. No better time to follow Proper's advice than now right?

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire! :3
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
